


No Forewarning

by koalathebear



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She hadn't expected friendship and respect to turn to love and love to intimacy like this.  </i>
</p><p>Entirely plotless, just something that jumped into my head while I was trying to write my Zombie Fic.  I saw a prompt in a ficathon that went: "Pentecost used to warn Mako about men like Raleigh Becket."  That made me think - what if Pentecost had never actually had the time to give any warnings of that nature at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Forewarning

No one had ever warned Mako about men like Raleigh Becket. 

At eleven, she'd been too young for her mother to give her the standard talk about boys. Her father's illness and his eventual cancer diagnosis had occupied much of the family's time and attention and the young Mako had frequently been left to her own devices so long as she kept out of trouble.

Later, growing up in the shadow of a Jaeger, all of her time had been devoted to the Jaeger Programme, the Academy, the Kaiju War … A diligent and conscientious student, Mako had devoured the lessons, the teachings of Stacker Pentecost – but he taught her about warfare and combat. 

Pentecost taught her how to survive, how to attack, to take a punch, to outwit an opponent and to keep going even when every instinct said to give up. He had never noticed that his adopted daughter was a loner, keeping to herself and going through her adolescence without the usual group of giggling girlfriends or hopeful boyfriends.

He had been extremely proud of her academic and fighting prowess and her affinity for engineering. He had raised an eyebrow at the blue dye in her hair but had made no comment.

It had certainly never occurred to him to warn her about boys. The boys had always kept a safe distance from the daughter of Marshall Pentecost and he'd never had to intervene or scare anyone away – his reputation and implacable mien was sufficient for that.

Men also kept their distance – there was something intimidating about Mako's stern face and the fact that not only could she repair a broken Jaeger, she could drop a man twice her size onto the ground in seconds.

Mako being Mako knew about love and all of the mechanics of sex and procreation. She had done her research. She read books, she watched videos and she overheard the conversations of others. 

When Raleigh Becket had stood up for her and supported her bid to be his co-pilot, she had been shocked and moved by his actions. There was respect in his steady blue eyes, an acknowledgement of her abilities and competence without any hint of insecurity or jealousy. 

After their failed test run, there had been no hint of reproach, only comfort and understanding. In Raleigh, she had found a co-pilot, a friend and kindred spirit. Having him inside her head, being inside his head felt natural instead of strange. For the first time in her life, she was no longer alone.

After their defeat of Leatherback and Otachi, Raleigh had been filled with pride, not only for himself but for her achievements. 

After they closed the Breach and saved the world – for now – Raleigh had been there to hold her close and comfort her. He was the one to wipe away her tears and wake her from her nightmares.

No one had warned her that another human being could slip into one's heart, soul and thoughts so intimately and completely. 

She had been unprepared for how sex could hurt or for how vulnerable and exposed one could feel. She had certainly not expected the slow, delightful languor of Raleigh's warm body stretched out over hers, his mouth lingering over hers as his clever hands wandered where they would, learning what brought her pleasure.

"Does it always feel like this?" Mako asked wonderingly, her eyes closed as his mouth slid down her throat, breathing deeply of her scent. Her breathing was uneven, her body still recovering from the intensity of the experience.

"No, it doesn't …" he told her, brushing her damp hair from her face and kissing her again. "There's nothing like this … like us…"

She hadn't expected friendship and respect to turn to love and love to intimacy like this. 

"What is it?" he asked her in concern, looking down at the slight frown between her brows. "Did I hurt you?" 

She shook her head. "Are we friends?" she asked unexpectedly.

He gave a low laugh and kissed her again. "Yes. We're friends. Friend who love each other," he told her with a grin.

"That makes me happy," she breathed against his lips.

"Me, too. This is the real deal, Mako," he told her gently. Mako drew him back against her and held him tight.

No one had ever warned Mako about men like Raleigh Becket.


End file.
